


Three is better

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bromance, Condoms, Established Relationship, F/M, Lovers, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared invites his bff Scott in one of your private sessions, and you enjoy yourself to reach heaven with the pleasure theyll provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is better

He makes you moan loudly when he enters you, Jared is totally into you and he kisses you softly and sweetly. He makes you feel special as he goes the whole length inside of you again.  
-Wait honey- he says stopping all movement- I have a surprise for you!!  
-Really?  
-Yes-He says kissing your temple- Scott come in.  
The handsome actor enters the room in a bathrobe and takes it off in one sexy movement showing his worked hard muscles and a slightly hairy chest.  
-She loves surprises, don’t you love?-He gazes at you lovingly- c’mon man grab a condom and come here.  
Scott grabs a condom from the night stand and starts to wake up his cock- No wait, she can help you with that…do you want to?-You nod in positively and slide yourself outside Jared and sit and you face his in between thighs, you take the thick member in your hand and you begin to masturbate it slowly and when it begins to awake you pull the length inside your mouth, tasting the pre-cum that’s leaking from his cock. When you sense he is rock hard you take the condom from his hands and begin to slide it into Scott’s length, as Jared plays with his watching you being a good girl.  
-Come here Scott sit facing me.  
Scott obeys the older man and Jared pulls himself up to face his bf, he takes his cock to face his bro with it- C’mon baby girl, you want to ride don’t ya! Just one trip for total pleasure- You look shyly at first but then you know it’s what you want and you walk up to them and place your hands at Jared’s and Scott’s shoulders as you being taking both heads inside you; You moan like never before, the boys are so thick…you wonder if you ever reach both lengths inside you completely.  
-Shh, don’t worry baby girl. Daddy is here.-He says kissing your lips as Scott begins to play with one of your nipples that make you twitch and desperately take them both deeper letting out a deep cry.  
Scott kisses your shoulder as Jared’s lips are on yours; you begin to ride them fast and desperately. You begin to lose your mind between the heat and the friction, the kisses, the tease, the nipple play, the sweet bites and the bruises that they are going to leave.  
Jared’s hands are pressing your thigh helping you go faster and strongly, you cry out loud letting a single tear run from your cheek and bury completely inside of both lengths letting both men pant heavy.  
-That’s a girl!!!  
Scott claims your lips as he and Jared reach climax and they come together.  
You fade and collapse into Jared’s muscular body and wake up between both men in the middle of the night. You smile…cuz you had real fun and you know that your man takes care of you, and you are planning on telling him to bring Scott more often…he is fun too. You press your hand against Jared’s chest and continue with your sleep knowing that you’ll repeat this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and leave kudo!!!!!!


End file.
